return_of_mobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayler the Cat
Tayler is one of the many residences from the Starlight City, possibly living on the same as Sparky. He was first introduced on Eggman's side after Tyson has betrayed Regina, a scientist who lied about the past. Tayler is the first victim of Eggman until he joins force of evil. But, becomes guilty and turn good, he is good friends with Sonic and the gang. History Power and abilities Flare Manipulations Tayler is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control flares. Using his flares, he can conjure energy at any place on or all over his body and even launch barrages of balls at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, he can become a blazing tornado and attacks using his feet and can also conjure up fields of energy around his hands to protect him from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat. Tayler's steady of lights also gives him limited resistance, making him invulnerable to certain types of flares, such as those found in the environment. Martial arts Tayler is very talented of martial arts. It shown to have reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air. He is nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, can jump very high. Energy blades Tayler wears a pair of wristbands around his gloves which can create energy blades. These energy blades have enough durability to withstand and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Tayler wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle. The blades also are handheld as sword-like weapon, it lights up alot, when the power is fully charged, it does not last long. Personality Tayler is physically a loner, his dark traits take place after his past was never stated. He's rough, cold, sardonic, deep down he has hidden feelings due to the connection to the others when confronting. Feeling guilty, he eventually had a change of heart joining Sonic and the gang Tayler became as friendly, positive and loyal. While making enough friends he is always there those who needed. Tayler sometimes can be moody, sarcastic and aggressive when anyone threats his friends. He is brave and selfless to protect his friends. He is highly supportive of Lisa, her friends and their music. Tayler has a optimistic side, likes having fun with his friends whilst he had a heart of gold. He has a short fuse, but described as effortlessly calm and collected, has a huge hatred of threats. RelationshIps Dr. Eggman- Dr. Eggman (the real one, being mistake for Neo Metal Sonic in the disguise) was captured and taken him to his forces. Eggman made him to be his first mate and become a bounty hunter to steal the Chaos Emeralds. When locating the Chaos Emeralds with Eggman, they were attacked by Team Sonic when they finally discovered about his new plans to take over the city. But Eggman, mocks the idea he had believed that he was not creating ulitmate weapon. After the fight, Cubot is concerned about Tayler's whereabouts, but Eggman ignores this and demands his crew to move on forward without him. He is rescued against his will by Sonic and Blaze, and is angered that he does not need their help. Lisa Mongoose- Tayler becomes Lisa's band manager. Although Tayler is Lisa's close friend, until she left. Her friends, Lauren, Jay, Ryker, Tasha and Speed takes care of her career, including Tayler. On Lisa's return, Tayler began starting his first discography along with Lisa. Krystal the Cat- Tayler is good friends with Krystal. Krystal deeply has feelings for Tayler. But, hard time hiding it, remains as his best friend. While spending time on Central City, their relationship was interfered when Krystal kissed him. Sonic the Hedgehog- 'Shadow the Hedgehog-' Tayler is a close rival to Shadow. It has discovers that Tayler has been fighting Shadow due his betrayal for Eggman. He was defending Sonic and his friends for his dark and hostile nature. Sonic tells Tayler to leave It and let Shadow to be on own. '''Kiara the Cat- '''Tayler and Kiara are good friends. Tayler seems to care for Kiara, was seen protecting her when Jennet tries to capture them, but was saved by Sonic and Knuckles. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Former villains